


SuperMarried's Trip

by Taekai (HeeKaiTae)



Series: SuperM Trip [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cum Swallowing, Deep throat, Dilator, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hugs, Lullabies, M/M, Oral Sex, Sausages, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, SuperM - Freeform, SuperM The Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/Taekai
Summary: Taemin and Jongin wanted to share a room at their LA villa but everything gets chaotic when Jongin chose the room where Baekhyun is staying that he's supposed to share a room with Lucas. Taemin on the other hand, just chose the solo room for peace, even if it means sneaking out in the middle of the night to be with Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: SuperM Trip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754719
Kudos: 8
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	SuperMarried's Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by SuperM The Beginning. This was made last year and I kind of wanted to make something out of the reality variety show that would somehow feed our thirst for TaeKai hihi

Lee Minhyung, Wong Yukhei, Byun Baekhyun, Leechaiyapornkul Chittaphon, Lee Taeyong, Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin settled at the sofa on the living room of their guest house in Los Angeles. After the 13 hour all-sleep flight, they are now dazed and confused, especially after they went on a tour around the house and saw all the rooms.

The camera started to roll and as much as he can, Jongin only spoke a little about his agenda for their one week stay in Beverly Hills, especially when Taemin asked "How are we going to choose the rooms?"

"First, we should talk about the rooms we like." Baekhyun said and everyone thought of the rooms they want to have.

"I like the room at the end." Their maknae Mark said that he wants the room with spa. Everyone nodded since the double room is indeed fantastic.

"I really like being alone, but I want to share a room here." Jongin said while looking at Taemin that's still unsure of what will happen, careful not to speak about his plan with Jongin to share a room since the microphones are on.

"If the room on the second floor is a single room, I would've used the authority as the leader to take it. So I don't mind anywhere on the first floor but I really like the bathroom at the end there." Baekhyun stated as he looked at Lucas, who also liked the double room Mark likes.

"I like the room with spa." Ten answered when he was asked, especially he agreed to share a room with Mark but conflicts happened when everyone liked the same room.

"I like the single room with a separate bathroom." All their attention was diverted to Taemin who seemed to be firm on his decision. Lots of members prefer the double room, and if he would want to share that room with Jongin, he might share it with another member. He doesn't want that because when Jongin gets jealous, it'd be hard to make him smile.

"What should we do?" Jongin asked while looking at Taemin, trying to communicate and change his mind to choose a double room. The double room with spa or the double room with billiards at the second floor would be nice for them and Jongin wouldn't really mind, as long as he'd be with Taemin.

"Let's go with random picking." Baekhyun suggested.

"Random picking?" Taemin was anxious because Jongin doesn't have good luck in such things, while Jongin tried to calm himself down and gather all the good luck in the world.

In the end, they agreed to have draw lots with numbers 1 to 7, with the member that gets number 1 would be the first to pick the room he wants to stay, until the last member who holds the number 7 gets the unoccupied last room. They got a vase and threw the papers in, with all of them very nervous - it's like a life-changing situation and they have to pick well out of being so competitive, while Jongin raised tension with his Baekhyun hyung and wished that he'd have a lower number so he could secure the room for two that he likes, and just tell Taemin to pick it later on.

"Okay, Mark."

"Alright!"

"Don't show it first. Let everyone pick first. Lucas.. pick one." Baekhyun ordered as everyone seems to be excited yet nervous.

"Taeyongie, pick one. Taeminnie~ please.." then Jongin let Ten and Baekhyun pick after he got his number.

"Okay. Reveals!!" Taeyong motioned his little brother Mark to go and open the paper he got.

"Mark last!! Please." Lucas laughed as he teased his same-age brother.

"I'm Number 4!!" Mark laughed as he got the middle number.

"It's not that bad, it's not that bad!" Taeyong commented, not really nervous unlike Taemin and Jongin.

"He's seven. It's seven. Hahaha." Jongin's nervousness was replaced with laughter as Lucas opened the paper; Jongin knows that it's number 7 because he was the one who wrote at the papers and he knows the cut of the paper himself, so he was sure that Lucas is the last, and he is spared to be the last, at least.

"Ah please mine must be lower than 3.."

Lucas saw that it's indeed number 7 and he threw tantrums like a baby, making Mark and Baekhyun hug him to say that it's okay.

Taeyong opened the paper he picked and he immediately jumped up and down, because he picked the number 1. His younger brothers Mark and Lucas looked at him in jealousy but is happy that Taeyong is the first, as he could pick the room he wants to share with Ten.

"Taeminnie. Go ahead." Jongin's only hope is Taemin, and he believes that his love won't let him down; even if Taemin told everyone he wants to have the single room with own toilet and bath.

"Is it my turn? It's not six right? Please." Taemin prayed hard wishing that he picked a lower number, so he could pick the room he likes - the solo room.

"It's six!! Six!!" Their little brothers who already got their numbers revealed teased them, wishing that both him and Taemin would get higher numbers.

"It's three! It's three!! I'm three!! Uwaaaa!" Taemin rejoiced as he got a pretty good number. Jongin smiled, he just have to get the number 2 and the plan would go smoothly; especially when Ten revealed his number and he got the number 5.

"Ah I'm nervous!" Jongin exclaimed as it's down to only him and Baekhyun, between the number 2 and number 6.

"Hyung, open it together." Ten suggested. Baekhyun immediately celebrated as he got the number two while Jongin sulked at Baekhyun's side, getting comforting hugs from number 4 Mark and number 7 Lucas themselves.

"Okay!!!! Now let's move from number 1 onwards. I've made up my mind." Baekhyun stated, trying to not catch Jongin's glances and giving signals to Lucas.

"Hyung, please." Jongin whispered when the staff fixed his microphone after he took his cardigan off.

"Should I just share with Kai? If Baekhyun hyung choose the room.. no.. please don't. I beg you hyung.." Taemin said as Taeyong inspected the room he talked about earlier.

"Woah. There isn't a room that's as good as the room Taemin hyung likes. It has everything! It has a bathtub that you can relax in!" Taeyong happily said as he was amazed with the room Taemin likes, and is now Taemin's competition for that room.

"Choose whatever you want, without listening to anyone. Just pick the room that you want." Jongin said, trying to tell Taeyong to take that room so Taemin won't be able to get it, and Taemin would eventually share a room with him.

"Yeah choose what you want. Age and seniority doesn't count!" Jongin is nervous so his tone seemed to be a bit desperate.

"Let's just go to the room we want." Taemin gave up and just waited for Taeyong and Baekhyun's choices. He believes that if it's their destiny to share a room, then it'll be. If not, they could always go to each other's room.

"Okay. Taeyong would go to the room number three, the room Taemin wants. Okay number one! Let's get moving!" Baekhyun teased while smiling, again, trying not to catch Jongin's glances.

"Yes. Taemin hyung, thank you!! Taemin hyung, thank you!!"

"Aish!" Taemin laughed as Taeyong teased him, while Jongin is still nervous and trying to communicate with Baekhyun.

_ "Hyung, please.. please let me have a double room so I could share a bed with Taeminnie without getting suspicious.." _

"Taeyong ah, don't mind us!" 

"Don't mind us, just go." Jongin is really desperate he badly wants to hug Taemin, but they're currently filming so he have to hold it back in and maybe hug him at the bathroom later.

"Don't mind us! Ah what should I do?" Taemin is anxious because he doesn't know what room he'll end up at.

"I wonder who will take the room number three.." Jongin said, indirectly telling Baekhyun to take the room Taemin wants in case Taeyong didn't take it.

"Okay. Player number two, let's go! If Taeyong isn't in that room already, then I can't help it." Baekhyun told Taemin as he went on his way to the rooms.

"Goodbye hyung!" Ten and Mark sent him off while Lucas just looked at Baekhyun, giving him another signal.

"I think Taeyong took it." Taemin gave up as he sighed.

"Taeyong must have taken it. I will take the room in the second floor." Jongin didn't care about anyone hearing his thoughts anymore and openly discussed his plans with Taemin, only for Ten and Mark take the room upstairs.

"What should I do if someone's there already?"

"You could just close the door quietly and go to another room."

"Okay, I'm going!" Taemin sighed, got his luggages and started to roll it towards the hallway.

"Goodluck hyung!!" Their younger brothers cheered as Taemin is seriously having a mental breakdown because of the room choice.

"What should I do?" Taemin is still unsure if he would let his introvert self take over or if he wouldn't care and just share a room with Jongin.

"Taemin ah, share a room with me~!" Jongin cutely said.

"Share a room with you?" Taemin still a bit torn, half wanting to have a solo room and half wanting to share a room with Jongin.

"Let's just share a room!" Jongin shouted until Taemin disappeared from his sight.

Number 4 Mark and Number 5 Ten went on their way to choose the room that they like, while Jongin and Lucas are the only ones left.

"Lucas, my baby. I beg you, please let me share a room with Taemin. Please? Go to where Baekhyun hyung is staying. He may be at the second floor waiting for you. And I know he wants to share a room with you. Please?"

"Let's see hyung. But you'd be going earlier than me though.."

"Please wish me good luck. I really hope Taemin would be there when I open the door."

"I wish you luck, hyung!! Go get Taemin hyung!!"

"Thanks! I swear I would buy you something when Taemin and I end up sharing the same room." Jongin went on his way to the hallway, still very nervous. Jongin went to the second floor first, but he went back when he saw Ten and Mark's luggage.

"Oh.. my.. god.." Jongin opened the door for the room for two, with the sauna and great bathroom only to see Baekhyun on one of the beds.

"Awww!! We are sharing a room even when we're here! Woah." Baekhyun exclaimed, since Jongin isn't the one he expected to come.

"Really? It's you?"

"Yes. I chose this room."

"Are we really sharing a room?"

"Yes that's right! We were really meant for each other."

"For real? Then it's not fun! Aish." Jongin gave up and collapsed at his bed to sulk. He got his luggage by the side of his bed when the door suddenly opened. Just like what he promised with Jongin, Lucas went and chose to share a room with Baekhyun, especially when Baekhyun messaged him to go to that room. Sadly, Jongin came earlier so Lucas have to search for the last vacant room for him.

As soon as they were settled, the sauna room became crowded as both Taemin and Lucas went to Baekhyun and Jongin's room.

"See? Taemin and I should've stayed in this room! Aigoo. I thought we already talked about this, hyung?" Jongin threw tantrums that surprised Lucas because his hyung is more baby than him.

"I can't help it! This room is really too good, plus Lucas and I want it so much! Besides, Taemin chose the single room. If he chose this room then we would share. In the end, you won't still be able to share a room with him."

"Aish this is sick and twisted!! Ah really."

"Ya, when the cameras are rolling, you should keep your agenda down!! We don't know how they would edit the videos. And if you would get together, make sure to cover the cameras first." Baekhyun reminded them that they are also filming for their reality show while they're in Los Angeles..

"How would we do that when I'm not even sharing a room with Taeminnie.."

"You idiot. We could come to the other rooms! Ya, we've been stucked together for 8 years, I'd be glad to give you to Taemin! And of course I would prefer Lucas over you!" Baekhyun gave up and whined as Jongin pouted while holding Taemin's tiny hand.

"So what's the plan? Lucas, Taeyong's room is beside your room, right? You share the bathroom? You could take Baekhyun hyung there!" Taemin tried to create a new plan since their initial agenda was destroyed because of their room arrangement.

"Yes hyung. But I'm pretty sure Ten hyung would go to his room so.. I'm not quite positive if they'd be happy if both rooms would be noisy with moans."

"So Ten would go there? That means we would really have to go to another room to be with our loves. Oh gosh where should we go.." Baekhyun sighed because it's getting hard to have a room that's a bit far from the other's room for their privacy.

"Aish if only we agreed to be roommates and followed the plans then we wouldn't have to do this! Aigoo." Jongin is impatient while his boyfriend Taemin just tickled his chin to make him smile because his eyebrows are furrowed.

"Calm down love, we'll find a way. Do you really want to share a room with me?" Taemin tried to calm Jongin down again because he knows that his baby bear would really fight for what he wants.

"Yes. Can you and Baekhyun hyung exchange rooms? Please? Baekhyun hyung, take Taemin's room instead! It's closer to Xuxi's room and it won't be hard for you to sneak!"

"No, Jonginnie. I'm actually good with that room. It may be small but it has everything. I got a bath tub there! We could use that when you visit me tonight."

"Taemin, I got a spa here. And bidet! Please? Don't you want to share a room and later on, a bed with Jonginnie?" Jongin pouted but Taemin just smiled.

"Ya, answer me, don't just smile huhu. So you don't want to share a room with Jonginnie? Okay. Yukhei would spend the night alone while listening to Taeyong and Ten at the other solo room. I'll spend the night with Baekhyun hyung. Excuse me, the two of you, go back to your own rooms. I will take a rest." Jongin threw his tantrums again and that means Taemin is doomed because he would have to do lots of things before Jongin gets back to normal.

"Aigoo the baby bear is now angry. Anyway let him sleep first. We'll go out. Good night, Jonginnie bear."

"You're going outside?"

"Yeah, at the sofa. Or maybe upstairs to play pool with the guys."

"Okay. Don't mind me, I'll just sleep."

"Sleep well, love. I love you." Taemin kissed his cheek but Jongin just ignored him and decided to sleep his disappointment away.

The afternoon nap that Jongin took lasted long and he woke up only an hour before their dinner time at the rooftop. Since there are 7 big guys with big appetite, they decided to have a barbecue party. They got beef, pork, lamb, chicken and sausages plus lettuce, kimchi and other side dishes, bringing the Korean food heritage with them even if they are in Los Angeles.

"Okay, who wants sausages??" Of course, all the guys raised their hands except for Jongin that's busy munching his chicken barbecue.

"Hyung, I'll have some! I'll also get extra that I'd give to Jonginnie." Taemin gave his plate to Baekhyun with both his hands.

"No, I'm okay. I'm not in the mood to eat sausages."

"I'll eat your sausage then." Taemin winked but Jongin tried to resist him. Jongin knows, Jongin knows well when the international tease Lee Taemin is on sight and if he is, he'd definitely be very flirty even in front of everyone so Jongin decided to act cold. He's an actor, he could do that especially when he haven't moved on from their failed room plans yet. He's still too sad and disappointed because he lost the opportunity to be Taemin's roommate and the chance to legally sleep in one bed after the lights off.

  
  
  


Taemin ate with gusto. As much as he ate different kinds of meat with kimchi and garlic wrapped in lettuce, he still have the sausages on his plate. He got 5 big sausages, 3 of which are his and 2 that is supposedly for Jongin but Jongin said he's not in the mood for sausages so he just let Taemin have it.

"You still don't want sausages? Not even one? Okay. It's all for Taeminnie then." Taemin got a fork and stuffed the sausage onto his mouth with his tongue out, just like the way he eats Jongin's cock. The tease Taemin didn't bite it down but hollowed his cheeks out and sucked on the sausage inside his mouth instead. Jongin definitely saw it since Taemin is seated across him, and started to have 18+ thoughts right then and there, while they're still eating.

"Ah, delicious sausage. Yay." Taemin finally bit and ate the sausages. He still have 4 pieces left and he does it every time to tease Jongin more. He also stuffed a sausage inside his mouth, then closed his eyes, as if he have a real cock. He also made the very sexually pleasured face Jongin is crazy about.

"Oh wow!! We have strawberry cake!!! Yay!!" Their younger brothers distracted him as they brought the cake and of course, the strawberry monster Jongin got a slice of it, while Taemin got a whole strawberry with the whipped cream icing. He sucked the cream off the strawberry and got some stucked on his lips, which he licked afterwards while looking at Jongin. Jongin tried to look unpleased as much as he could, and ate the strawberry cake leisurely.

It's time for their usual before-bedtime filming, Jongin settled on his bed reading an English grammar book while Baekhyun is watching an English tutorial to practice his pronounciation.

"Ah, I'm sleepy. We should just sleep and get up early to study." Baekhyun's lids are starting to get heavy so he gave up watching the videos.

"I think so too. Would you want your curtains to be open or not? Because I'll leave mine open to catch the sunlight in the morning."

"Just leave yours open. I want my side dim even when the sun comes up. I'll turn off the lights."

"Okay. Goodnight hyung." Jongin also gave up reading and decided to sleep so he could wake up early, even if he knows that it would never be the case because once he fall asleep, he hibernates and it'd take a while before he wakes up.

"Goodnight." Baekhyun turned off the lights and heard the shutdown of the cameras.

  
  
  


Jongin is already sleeping when Taemin slowly and silently moved into Jongin's room from the window like a phantom thief, careful not to create any noise that may trigger the filming of the cameras.

Being the hibernating bear that he is, Jongin didn't flinch until he felt arms around his waist and a fluffy cheek pressed against his back.

"Love.. Jonginnie.. I love you.." Taemin whispered to his ear but got no movement nor answer from Jongin.

"Jonginnie.. Taeminnie would sleep here okay? Sleep tight, my baby bear. I love you."

"Why are you here?"

"I can't sleep when you're not next to me, love. And I miss you. Please don't be mad at me anymore."

"Okay." But Jongin still didn't bother to talk to Taemin, so Taemin himself thought of ways to get Jongin's attention. Taemin hugged Jongin from the back, snuggling his body as close as he could so Jongin could feel his twitching cock against his ass.

"Jonginnie.. it's hot.. let's take our clothes off.." Taemin covered them with the duvet and started to take his own sleepwear off.

"Taeminnie let's just- oh my gosh" he was silenced when Taemin made him hold his hard cock after tugginging his pajama pants down. The tease went to his room ready - not even wearing his boxers. Jongin tried to resist but Taemin's cock is too delicious to ignore so he smashed his lips onto Taemin's lips and went on top of him. And of course, it's his Taeminnie that's very ready for action so he wasn't able to refuse.

"Are you too tired, love?" Jongin asked as he kissed Taemin's neck, careful not to leave marks or they would be dead.

"Why?"

"Uhm.. I'm in need of your cock. I've wanted to sit onto your cock so bad, ever since we arrived here. If not for the cameras, I might've got laid for so many times now. Please? Please Taeminnie.."

"Really? You're mad at me because I chose to stay at a solo room though.."

"I'm still mad but you're here to make up for it so I'm fine. But I'd still be happier if we were roommates."

"Baby, I regret choosing the room because I can't take the fact that you're sharing a room with Baekhyun hyung, when it should be me you're sharing a room and a bed with. Let's negotiate with them tomorrow but for now, I have to grant baby Jonginnie's wish! Would that be okay? Is my baby Jonginnie very needy?"

"Yes!! Jonginnie is very needy.."

"How needy are you now?"

"Super needy that if you won't take me and you'd just choose to sleep, I would still eat you up and bounce on your cock. I won't take no for an answer tonight. Besides, you still have to make up to me since I'm still mad. Please? And don't worry, I've got myself ready. You could see, or touch it yourself.." Taemin let Jongin guide his hands on his thin pajamas that Taemin was able to feel that his baby bear wasn't wearing any underwear like him, and he got something stucked inside his ass.

"You brought my gift to you?"

"Yes! And I have it now. I got the buttplug dilator that you gave me. So do you want to see my tail?"

"But Baekhyun hyung is there."

"Love, he's already at Xuxi's room. He told me he'll be going out."

"Really? So that means it's only us now?"

"Yes love. It's only the two of us here now.. so how about making love with Jonginnie tonight?"

"Kiss me first." Jongin didn't wait any longer and kissed Taemin's lips again. This time Taemin is also moving, kissing Jongin hungrily.

"So.. you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Let's see." Jongin is wearing his favorite blue sleepwear so Taemin helped him unbutton his top, while he kicked his pajama pants off. Like a hungry hyena, Taemin went by Jongin's legs and started to wake Jongin's cock up.

"Taem.. take your pajamas off too.." Jongin was getting impatient even if Taemin is already busy hollowing his cheeks while he gave him a deep throat.

"Oh my gosh Taeminnie.. uh keep going! You're really so good. You've practiced enough with the sausages a while ago.. how come you still want to eat my sausage.."

"Your sausage is the best and the most delicious sausage in the world. No other sausage would ever compare to this. And I'm happy that it's mine. Right?"

"Of course, it's only yours. Ya, come on up. I think that's enough. I can't wait any longer." 

"Woah.. you're hard enough.. I think this would be better." Taemin took Jongin's cock back inside his mouth and swallowed, tightening onto Jongin's shaft as he slowly moved the butt plug dilator in and out of his ass.

"Oh my gosh Taemin don't do that!! I would cum easily! No, please.. I still want to last."

"Baby, I want to swallow your cum then you could cum again when I'm already inside you. Please? Taeminnie wants that so much.."

"Is that so?? Oh.. okay if that's what you want then go ahead.."

"Thanks. I've been thirsty of your cum too and I want it bad. I love you." Jongin moaned continuously as Taemin bobbed his head while playing with his balls and moved the butt plug dilator in and out of his ass again. Jongin's moan became louder so he bit his pillow, especially when he reached his climax and released his cum inside Taemin's mouth.

"Still my favorite taste. I love you." Indeed, Taemin swallowed all the cum Jongin released and Taemin is totally ready to shoot so he got his cock lubed before he took the butt plug dilator out of his baby bear's ass.

"Baby Jonginnie, are you okay?"

"Yes I am. Go ahead."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Taemin kissed Jongin deeply, stroking his hard cock and Jongin's still flaccid cock. Taemin hooked Jongin's long legs on his arms and slowly penetrated Jongin.

"Oh yes, my favorite sausage!"

"You like it? Is that the reason why you didn't eat the sausages earlier?"

"No.. I love it! And yes, it's the reason why I didn't eat the sausage earlier. It's because I don't want those sausages, I want Taemin sausage instead. Eating sausages may be good but having that favorite sausage inside my ass is the best! Oh my gosh Taeminnie.."

"I'm glad you love it. Can I move?"

"Yes of course. Please move." Taemin thrusted in and out of Jongin and also leaned forward to kiss Jongin during the process, making him feel his cock deeper to his prostate. His own cock started to wake up again and twitched as Taemin penetrated him.

Taemin didn't last too long and eventually came inside Jongin, both of them collapsed and panting after their release.

"As much as I want to have another round, we have to cut it short because we have to sleep. Baby, it's already 3am and we have to be up at 8am. Taeyong would wake us up and we don't want to get caught, right?"

"Yes. Jonginnie loves this so much. I hope our brothers are also getting laid tonight."

"Well I think they are since Ten is with Taeyong.. it's only Mark that's sleeping upstairs."

"Aigoo. That's good, our baby Mark is still a baby so he should just sleep. Hehe."

"Should I sleep here, baby Jonginnie?"

"Yeah of course you could, but that would mean you'll have to wake up earlier before Taeyong gets here."

"I'll just tell him to give me a call first so I could go back to my room before he goes down. I want to sleep with you hugging me."

"Okay. Let's get dressed first so we would be camera ready."

"Jongin."

"Um?"

"Are you still mad at me for picking the solo room?"

"Not anymore. I can see that nothing could ever stop us. We'd eventually be together even if we don't share a room. Whatever happens, we would always find a way. Right?"

"Right. Thank you. I'm actually nervous that you'd really get mad at me."

"As long as we'll sneak in after the lights off, then I'm fine with it."

"Yay. Thank you. I love you, Nini bear"

"I love you too, Taeminnie. You should sleep now, my love."

"You too."

"You know that sleeping is never my problem. I could even fall asleep before you do. But now, I would tug you to sleep and sing you a lullaby."

"Lullaby? Why?"

"We'll be sleeping, right? So it's just right for me to sing you a lullaby."

"You're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now which song would you like Jonginnie to sing?"

"I want to challenge your vocal range and your English so please sing 'Insomnia' by Craig David. Hehe."

"Oh. Haha. Good thing I've memorized that song because you've been playing that on our Airpods. Ara ara." Jongin cleared his throat as he hugged Taemin.

_ "I never thought that I'd fall in love, but it grew from a simple crush. Being without you, my life was all messed up; when you walked out, said that you've had enough. Been a fool, but I know. Didn't expect this is how things would go. Maybe in time, you'll change your mind. Now looking back, I wish I could rewind.." _ Taemin hugged Jongin tighter and snuggled his face onto his neck while Jongin patted his back.

_ "Remember telling my boys that I'd never fall in love. Used to think I'd never find someone I could trust. And then you walked into my life and it was all about us, but now I'm sitting here thinking I messed the whole thing up. Been a fool, but I know. Didn't expect this is how things would go. Maybe in time, you'll change your mind. Now looking back, I wish I could rewind.." _ Jongin could feel Taemin's smile on his skin, and his little kisses on his neck as he sang his lullaby.

_ "Ah, I just can't go to sleep cause it feels like I've fallen for you. It's getting way too deep and I know that it's love because I can't sleep til you're next to me, No I can't live without you no more. Oh I stay up til you're next to me 'tilil this house feels like it did before.. Feels like insomnia..' _ How was it?"

"Thanks. I'm sleepy now. Let's sleep, baby."

"Alright. Let's meet in our dreams. Good night, I love you so much, Taem."

"I love you so much too, baby Nini."

Jongin woke up when someone patted his arm over the duvet. He's still half asleep so he thought it's Taemin, but it's Taeyong.

"Kai hyung.. Kai hyung.. Kai hyung.."

"Um?" Finally, Jongin moved and peeked out of the duvet.

"Good morning, hyung." Taeyong greeted him with a bright smile.

"Aigoo our morning angel. Goomooning." Jongin was relieved because Taemin buried him under the duvet and the other pillows he have, securing his morning wood that's only hidden by the yhin fabric of his pajama pants.

"Is Taemin already awake?" Jongin asked Taeyong with a super soft voice so it wouldn't be heard by his camera.

"Yes hyung. I woke him up before I went here."

"Oh okay. Thanks." After Taeyong woke Baekhyun up and left, Jongin immediately went to Taemin's room by the window to snuggle with his love.

"Good morning my love, my angel and my world. I love you." Taemin peppered Jongin's face with morning kisses then closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

"I was nervous.. I thought we'd get caught."

"Of course not. Baekhyun hyung got caught though because I heard them. Taeyong went to Xuxi's room by the window and Lucas was only covered with the duvet. Baekhyun hyung.. he was caught by Yongie still sucking Xuxi's morning wood. Hahaha."

"Aish that man really. Anyway, I would still take my time and recharge my energy with my only charger Taeminnie. I love you."

"We have to prepare breakfast though. Taemi's cute tummy is hungry."

"Can I hear it growl?" Jongin got his face over Taemin's abdomen as if he's listening to a baby's heartbeat inside a pregnant woman's tummy.

"What am I, a wolf? Or a pregnant woman? I don't have a baby inside. You may be carrying one though. Let me check.. aw, we don't have a baby yet."

"Yet?? So that means.. hehehe. But Taemin.. do you want to have a baby with me?"

"Sure. If I could get you pregnant then why not. Hahaha."

"I'm serious."

"As much as I want to, we're still busy. Let's see. First, we have to cook breakfast. Let's get up, baby."

"Noooooo.. I still want to cuddle.."

"Get up or I won't come to your room tonight."

"It's okay, I'll just come here instead."

"I'll lock the windows and door."

"Noooooo. Why are you making Jonginnie sad?" Jongin sulks again and hugged Taemin's pillows.

"I promise, after we eat breakfast, we'd come back and snuggle. Our schedule is still at the evening so we still have time. The guys would swim later and we could just spend our time here so get up, I'll brush your teeth and wash your face."

"Gosh."

"Why?"

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you. Woah. I don't know what I did in my past life but I'm very blessed to have you in my life and to have you as my love. I love you."

"Same. I love you. Come on, let's wash up."

"Uh, cameras?"

"I got it all covered so our privacy is protected. It's fine."

"I love you so much, Taeminnie. Hihi." Jongin smiled so wide as he kissed Taemin on his forehead, nose, cheeks, chin and lips.

"You know, sneaking out gives so much thrill. Now I'm okay with staying at our respective rooms. Don't torment Baekhyun hyung so much. It's fine because all of us here would have to do that so we wouldn't be too obvious."

"Yeah. I think so too. And I think it's better because both of us would have to wake up before the wake up call. I'm okay with it now." Jongin smiled as he and Taemin went to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast with the rest of the members.

The rest of the guys went to swim while Jongin fell onto his bed face forward, tagging Taemin along that's watching their brothers swim outside the window.

"Baby bear, you want to swim?"

"Nooooooo. They're loud and I want silence. Just so you know, this room have a spa jacuzzi that we could use instead."

"The walls are made of glass though."

"So what? And it'd be like our trip to Japan.. ah, the onsen adventures we've had before. Taeminnie.. lay down on my chest. I'll hug you."

"I'm heavy."

"Should I lay on your chest instead? I'm heavier than you. Please?"

"Okay whatever." Taemin crawled over Jongin and hugged his baby bear.

"Taeminnie.. my love.. now that you're here and you're hugging me, you're giving me so much comfort. You calm my heart down even if you're the reason it races. Hihi."

"So this is what we'll do? We won't swim at the pool nor at the spa?"

"I'm thinking of something else to do though.. while they're busy." Jongin grinned, his hands slowly crawling towards Taemin's crotch and as soon as Taemin got it, they ran to the sauna, took their clothes off and kissed.


End file.
